1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting an angle of a display means, and more particularly to an apparatus for adjusting an angle of a display means, which easily controls the view angle of the display so as to comply with a user's wishes, and a connection bracket of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, thin-type display means such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) TVs or Plasma Display Panel (PDP) TVs are fixed to a wall, i.e., in a built-in mode, thereby maximizing space utilization. This built-in mode does not generate an unnecessary gap between the back surface of the display means and the wall, thereby improving installation efficiency.
However, with this built-in type display means, in case the user wants to adjust a view angle of the display means fixed to the wall, the display means must be entirely detached from the wall. Then, after adjusting the view angle of the display means, the display means must be again attached to the wall. Therefore, this procedure is very inconvenient to the user as well as causes damage to the wall.
Therefore, in order to solve the aforementioned problems, various apparatuses for supporting the thin-type display means so as to adjust the view angle of the display means have been developed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional apparatus for adjusting an angle of a wall-mounted display means.
With reference to FIG. 1 the conventional apparatus for adjusting the angle of the wall-mounted display means comprises a fixture 31, a pair of supporters 32, and link members 33. The fixture 31 is attached to a wall. One end of each supporter 32 is pivotably connected to the fixture 31. The link members 33 serve to connect the supporters 32 to the fixture 31.
A thin-type display means D is interposed between two supporters 32, thereby being installed on the conventional apparatus for adjusting the angle of the display means. The supporters 32 provided with the display means D are spread or folded, thereby adjusting the view angle of the display means D.
Herein, an angle of spreading or folding the supporter 32 is restricted by the link member 33, which moves along the supporter 32.
According to the above-described link system supporting apparatus, the view angle of the display means D is adjusted by spreading and folding the supporters 32. Then, the adjusted angle of the display means D is fixed by the link members 33.
However, since the display means D is very heavy, women or old and feeble persons cannot easily adjust the view angle of the display means D using the above-described link system supporting apparatus.
Although the view angle of the display means D is adjusted, it is not easy to finely adjust the view angle of the display means D as to comply with the user's wishes.